Canis familiaris
by Flor de cactus
Summary: Cães não têm barreiras na hora de mostrar afeição. Talvez seja por isso que a presença de Remus Lupin quase o leve à histeria. Pseudo-Sirem


Essa fanfic foi feita para a segunda edição do Projeto Like a Brither My Ass, do fórum 6V, cujas outras fanfics são de longe muito melhores do que essa e altamente recomendadas por essa autora ^^ Você pode encontras algumas delas no meu profile.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. Não ganho dinheiro algum com isso. Meu único objetivo é torturar mentes indefesas.

Avisos: Pré-slash. Ou seja, eles não estão se pegando (ainda).

Tema: 07 - Uma fic toda sob o ponto de vista do Padfoot ou do Moony (sim, deles em formas animais)

-x-x-x-

Canis familiaris

Ele sente os olhos de Remus sobre si enquanto se transforma lentamente. Não é a primeira vez que ele se torna Padfoot, mas é a primeira vez que a atenção do licantropo está toda sobre ele durante a mudança, e isso o deixa tão nervoso e alegre ao mesmo tempo, mesmo que ele não entenda por que, que logo que está de quatro ele sente uma necessidade inexplicável de perseguir o próprio rabo.

Pode ouvir Remus rir, ajoelhado entre seus lençóis, e James fechar suas cortinas com raiva, tentando voltar a dormir. Ele sente o cheiro dos doces que Peter esconde debaixo de sua cama e a brisa fresca da madrugada entrar pela janela aberta e fazer cócegas em seu pelo espesso.

Passa-lhe pela cabeça, vagamente, que Remus deve estar com a pele arrepiada.

– Isso é incrível, Sirius!

Ele olha-o ao ouvir a voz por puro hábito. Sempre esquece que cães não têm boa visão. Normalmente, na forma canina, ele veria tudo em tons de vermelho, mas à luz da lua minguante, o lobisomem parece marrom.

Talvez, ele pensa, Remus goste tanto de chocolate que está virando um. Ele com certeza já cheira como um, e também como orvalho sobre a grama da Floresta Proibida, como livros velhos e como feridas abertas que nunca fecham, mesmo passando remédio todos os dias.

Ele passa remédios todos os dias, às seis da tarde, pontualmente. Sirius sabe porque é ele que aplica ungüentos nas costas dele metade do tempo, e na outra metade usa a pomada para desenhar figuras obscenas seguindo a linha da espinha.

Curiosamente, ele não cheira como remédios.

Os dedos de Remus se aproximam hesitantemente e coçam atrás de sua orelha. Ele late, abana o rabo. Quando o cheiro de chocolate fica muito forte, ele apóia as patas dianteiras sobre a cama e lambe o rosto de Remus até ficar com a língua seca.

Ele não tem gosto de chocolate, mas Sirius não consegue definir um sabor específico.

– Um pouquinho de Ritalina não cairia mal aqui.

Ele late mais uma vez e deita de barriga para cima. Remus ri e coça sua barriga com um pé gelado, distraidamente, e ele balança a pata traseira como um maníaco. James põe a cabaça despenteada para fora da cortina e diz:

– Que fique registrado que eu digo isso há anos.

Ele rosna, em parte porque sabe que seu melhor amigo nem imagina o que é Ritalina, em parte porque Remus decide se levantar e ir ao banheiro nesse momento. Ele vai rindo sobre seus três metros de perna. Ele ri muito conforme vai ficando com sono mas não dorme, como se ver as horas passando o fizesse feliz. Ou o dopasse.

Sirius poderia ficar divagando sobre isso por horas. Mente canina ou não, sempre lhe surgem pensamentos em excesso quando se trata de Moony.

Mas ele não pensa nada, só solta um longo uivo, deitado de patas para o ar. As pernas de Remus parecem muito maiores quando ele estava quase no nível do chão.

James sussurra "patético" muito audívelmente, e mais audivelmente ainda, Peter murmura "Mary, sua safadinha" antes de roncar outra vez. Ele se senta à porta do banheiro e ouve Remus xingar o azulejo quando seus pés descalços começam a ficar gelados demais.

Ele devaneia sobre como deve ser a vida dos azulejos por um instante.

Remus sai do banheiro e quase tropeça nele. Ele não ri dessa vez, mas vai para sua cama bocejando. Ele o segue e o estrado quase desaba quando ele pula no colchão.

– Você tem sua própria cama, Sirius.

Ele gane baixinho, se encolhendo, mas não faz menção de se mover.

– Eu tinha um cachorro quando eu era pequeno. Ele também dormia nos meus pés.

Ele levanta as orelhas e escuta, atento. A única coisa mais rara do que Remus falando sobre sua vida antes da licantropia seria ele falando sobre como ele costumava tocar piano para Régulus se acalmar antes de entrar em Hogwarts.

– Minha mãe não gostava, mas ele me deixava quentinho. Eu sempre fui muito friorento. E ele sempre corria para mim quando eu aparecia.

Então ele soltou um suspiro que poderia ter sido muito longo se Remus não teimasse em afogá-lo. Não disse mais nada, e Sirius latiu só para preencher o silêncio. Se estivesse na forma humana, as palavras seriam que ele o manteria quentinho agora, mas, então, não teria coragem de dizer nada do tipo se achasse que seria entendido.

Ele apoiou a cabeça sobre a barriga de Remus e o lobisomem começou a acariciar seu pelo quase que mecanicamente. Ele lambeu seu pulso e Remus soltou uma risadinha, a última da noite.

– Eu sempre gostei de cachorros.

Sirius demorou mais, muito mais do que Remus para dormir. Algo sobre estar com a cabeça apoiada sobre a barriga dele, ele suspeita.

Estava na forma humana quando acordou no outro dia, mas seu rosto tinha subido, magicamente, até o peito de Remus.

James guardou as fotos até eles começarem a sair.

-x-x-x-

*Ritalina é um remédio para hiperatividade, entre outras coisas.


End file.
